


Split Decisions

by Mesita



Series: Happy Happy Nat x Edd [3]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fellatio, First Time, Frotting, M/M, OC, PWP, crude banter, natedd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesita/pseuds/Mesita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd decides it's time he and Nat took their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NatEdd](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23614) by c2ndy2c1d. 



> Sparked by two things: a lovely prompt for a fluffy and romantic first time by an anonymous ask on tumblr, and a freakishly adorable and well-done work of art by c2ndy2c1d.
> 
> Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d.

“You’re sure?”

So gentle, so delicate. Edd had no idea Nat could be like this.

He’d seen Nat in nearly every possible light: the laughing, eccentric asshole that walked the halls of campus with his head held high, the loyal friend, the frustrated student, the cocky bastard…

But the Nat that was in love? Edd never thought he would get the chance to see it.

Love suited him.

Edd’s backside had been under the receiving end of Nat’s grip numerous times. He’d been goosed so many times that he sort of expected it to happen once a day and if it didn’t, Nat must have been having a seriously off day. But that very same hand was now cupping Edd’s face with a tenderness that seemed almost out of place.

Time slowed down for the two of them, just as Edd hoped it would. They had been spending their evening watching movies on Nat’s massive couch but Edd was barely paying attention. He’d spent most of that time coming up with all the ways to convince Nat that he was perfectly fine with taking their relationship to whatever level that went beyond just kissing. When he finally brought it up, Nat didn’t even laugh at him. Nat looked like he’d been about to say something snarky about the movie, but as soon as the words were out of Edd’s mouth, Nat’s entire demeanor changed. It wasn’t even unnerving—it was attractive, and furthered Edd’s desire to go through with his decision.

He swallowed thickly as he searched Nat’s eyes for any sign of a joke—but he found none. The tricks and the laughter had been replaced momentarily with a completely serious expression.

“You’re sure?” Nat repeated, his voice even softer now, if that were even possible. He was practically hovering over Edd on the couch, all but sitting in Edd’s lap.

“Fairly sure,” Edd answered eventually, his eyes never leaving Nat’s.

Nat let out a soft chuckle and brought Edd’s head toward his, but instead of planting a kiss on Edd’s lips where he wanted, Nat brushed his nose to Edd’s forehead and wiggled it back and forth. Edd smiled under him. This was more like the Nat he knew.

“There’s a huge difference between being totally certain and just fairly certain,” Nat spoke to Edd’s forehead. “And, may I remind you, that this was all your idea in the first place. I was perfectly content to jerk off to you in the shower.”

Edd let out a short puff of air in laughter. Nat had effectively broken whatever beautiful spell he’d been casting and returned to the Nathan Kedd Goldberg that made lewd comments—the very same Nathan Kedd Goldberg that, for whatever reason, made Edd fall in love with him.

“Might I point out that even though I am cautious, it in no way implies that I do not have the same biological urges,” Edd retaliated.

Nat pulled back and brought his hand under Edd’s chin. “So you admit it! You’ve had little nocturnal fun times with me in mind, too. I don’t blame you. I’m hot.”

“That is not your only redeemable quality, you know,” Edd murmured. He tried to lean forward to plant the kiss he so desperately wanted, but Nat’s firm hand on his chin kept his head in place. Edd frowned. “You are also a tease, it seems, which is admittedly not as redeemable.”

“You like it.” A smirk.

“So help me,” Edd sighed. Having refused to learn his lesson, Edd tried once more to press forward to retrieve his well-deserved kiss, but this time Nat actively held back.

“Not until you say it.”

Edd blanched. “I’ve already said it. Does it need repeating?”

“Don’t ruin this for me, _Marion_ ,” Nat teased, easily hitting a nerve when he used Edd’s atrocious middle name. “I want to hear you say you want me. I’ve been dreaming about those words ever since I was a little girl.”

Rather than point out the obvious discrepancy in Nat’s gender, Edd merely sighed once again, but he got it. He understood. He knew that words had power, which was always why he chose his so carefully, and yet admired Nat’s ability to throw out as many colorful words as possible. 

Using both hands, Edd removed Nat’s hand from his chin and laced their fingers together. Once Nat’s hand was properly encased inside his own, Edd brought their joined palms to his lips and kissed the side of Nat’s index finger. If he wasn’t allowed to get proper kisses, then the least he could do was kiss the parts he could reach.

“I want you,” Edd said eventually. The words sounded so strange to him, like he needed to add more to the sentence. Like, ‘I want you… to take out the trash, or organize my fungus collection or cling so tightly to me that your knuckles turn white and your arms snap.’ But perhaps just a simple, ‘I want you’ may have been enough.

It was, at least, for Nat, because he nodded albeit blankly. “Yup,” he clicked his tongue, “That’ll just about do it?”

“Do what?”

“This,” Nat kicked his outer leg out so that all he had to do was change his momentum slightly and suddenly he was actually sitting on Edd’s lap instead of just hovering awkwardly. Edd sank backward into the couch cushions as Nat straddled his hips snuggly.

“Oh dear,” Edd murmured. There really wasn’t much else he could say. He’d asked for this, literally. He just hadn’t been prepared for how incredible it was going to be until it actually happened.

And then Nat was finally kissing him—a good, proper kiss. His lips sealed themselves wetly over Edd’s in a way that made Edd’s head spin. He involuntarily bucked his hips upward as they moved against each other. With Nat’s pleasantly warm body sitting on his, it created the perfect amount of pressure so that when Edd thrust upwards, he was met with a delightful bit of friction.

Nat moaned against Edd’s lips which only gave Edd the incentive to return the favor. His arms wrapped themselves around Nat’s waist to hold him downward so that every time his hips jerked upward, Nat stayed perfectly in place. At some point Nat broke their kiss, but only to press their foreheads together. “You said you wanted more than just kissing but if we don’t do something soon, I swear kissing is all we’ll get to do before I go rabbit on you.”

Edd laughed slightly, but his voice shook as he did so. He understood Nat perfectly seeing as he’d gone into this situation already turned on. “Funny isn’t it? How easily carnal desire surfaces?”

“Oh, carnal desire,” Nat purred. “Sounds tasty. Please, tell me more.”

“Actions do speak louder than words, Nathan,” Edd breathed. He’d made up his mind. He was going to skip steps 9 through 28 on his to-do list and just go for it.

Sweaty, shaking fingers slipped under the waistline of Nat’s pants, but Nat didn’t say anything to discourage Edd. It was quite the contrary, Nat pressed their bodies closer and lowered his mouth to the junction of Edd’s neck and shoulder, breathing deeply. Edd could feel the quick in and out of Nat’s breath on his skin and it caused him to shudder.

Edd felt like he’d been caught in a whirlwind. He hadn’t expected someone like Nat to show up in his life, let alone show an interest in him. He couldn’t believe that they’d even made it to this point. His skin was hot all over—like he’d been inflicted with a fever and there was only one way to relieve it.

With the careful precision and nimble finger work brought on by years of tinkering, Edd quickly unbuttoned Nat’s khakis. There really was no going back now, even if he wanted to. He’d started something he needed to finish or it might break him.

Just as Edd unzipped Nat’s fly, he happened to glance down, eager to see what had been shielded from him for so long. His jaw went slack before he could even stop himself. “Pink underwear, Nathan? Really?”

Nat sat back, placing more of his weight on Edd’s legs than before, just so he could tug at the waistline of his pink undergarments and snap them. “You like them? I may have bought about two dozen pair to wear every day just on the off chance that you would get to see them. They make my ass look _phenomenal_.”

“Do they?”

“You wanna see?”

“I finally got you where I want you, Nathan, and now you want to get up?”

Nat grinned and kissed the tip of Edd’s nose. “I’ll come back, trust me.” With that, Nat stood up and posed directly in front of Edd… and then he started to beat box.

Edd really should have guessed Nat would pull something like this. Nat twisted his body this way and that as he attempted to make techno music with his mouth. With one final wiggle of his lower body, he dropped his pants to the floor and kicked them across the room with the finesse of someone who probably practiced way too much in front of the mirror.

It was for only a second, but Edd caught a glimpse of Nat’s package, hard and straining against the pink material of his underwear. Edd had been aware of the bulge several times during their elongated make-out sessions, but he’d never been this close. The thought that Edd could make Nat hard like that just from a bit of heavy petting was more than flattering.

And then Nat was turning around and bending over slightly. “So, I’m thinking you should probably touch it,” he prompted, complete with an ass-wiggle.

How many times had Nat grabbed Edd’s ass? How many times had he done it in public? And now Edd was being given Nat’s posterior on a silver platter so that he could exact his revenge or pay him back—possibly both.

Except… it was so strange to have it just handed to him like that. Edd wanted it to be a little more discreet, for his own purposes. “Nathan…” he began, unsure.

Nat backed up and shook his hips back and forth, further shoving his hot pink-clad butt into Edd’s face. “Tooouch it…”

“Nathan!” Edd chastised. “Honestly!” In one swift movement, Edd grabbed Nat by his hips and shoved him down. Now unbalanced, Nat fell back into Edd’s lap, but this time facing outward. Edd wrapped his arms back around Nat’s waist and buried his nose into the nape of his neck. “You’re too much for me, sometimes.”

Nat chuckled softly and wiggled his hips around on Edd’s lap, further creating the friction that Edd so desperately missed during the time Nat had been trying to give him a striptease. “I like being this way around you,” Nat said. “Everyone else gets annoyed. You get a stiffy.”

Edd snorted before he could even stop himself. Nat made a very good point. Edd tightened his grip and became very aware of just how close his hands were to Nat’s cock. He’d wrapped his arms around Nat’s waist in an attempt to hold him down with a hug from behind but now he realized just how low his grip happened to be. All he had to do was shift downward slightly and he would just be able to feel…

It was really hard to be curious and nervous at the same time. Edd wanted to move his hands so slowly that Nat wouldn’t notice, but of course, all the blood in Nat’s body was rushing to his mid-section, making every nerve stand at attention. The very moment Edd swept his hand across Nat’s lower belly, Nat shivered above him. The action forced Edd’s hand to move lower than he’d anticipated and he cupped a handful of Nat’s straining length sooner than he thought.

Instinctively, Edd closed his fingers around the bulge. Nat was already so hard and so hot. The heat itself seemed to rise from the pink underwear so quickly, Edd wouldn’t have been surprised if he saw steam. 

“Oh my god,” Nat breathed above him. “So help me, Double D, I will hump the shit out of your hand.”

“So romantic,” Edd purred, but the sentiment helped boost his confidence a little. 

“I try.”

The nervousness Edd had been feeling was slowly becoming replaced with sheer want. Before he gave in to the urge to experiment with Nat just to see if he got off the same way Edd did, Edd forced his hand away, much to both their dismay. “So do I, for that matter, and I require facing you.”

Nat laughed. “So demanding.” He slid off of Edd’s lap and landed unceremoniously on the floor. When he turned around, he was kneeling in front of Edd on the couch, nestled comfortably between Edd’s legs. “While we’re in the demanding mood, I’m going to require you to take off your pants, too. You can’t be the only one who gets any fun.” As he spoke, he tugged at Edd’s pant legs. 

Wordlessly, Edd assisted Nat in the removal of his black slacks, happy for the sudden rush of air. He’d felt cramped and uncomfortable and the drastic difference calmed him enough so that Edd didn’t flush his head off at feeling indecent.

“Oh ho ho…” Nat cawed after he tossed Edd’s pants with his own. “I always pegged you as a tighty whities kind of guy. Good to know I’ve still got it.” In one smooth movement, he ran his hands up Edd’s thighs from his knee to hip. Edd could feel his goosebumps prickle at the contact.

“It’s sensible,” Edd shivered. “And cheap….” He trailed off because Nat had started to move fluidly upward from between his legs. At first his face only barely grazed the skin of Edd’s legs and thighs, but then he added his lips to the mixture and Edd couldn’t help but to let out a small gasp.

Nat kissed the inner part of Edd’s thigh. 

“Oh dear.” 

Nat moved his trail of kisses to nuzzle Edd through his underwear.

“Oh my.”

Nat’s tongue flicked outward and licked a thick, wet stripe Edd’s heated member, straight through the fabric. Edd’s toes curled and he tensed. “N-Nathan!”

Nat looked up at him with a grin. Edd felt largely vulnerable, his legs spread wide and loose on the couch cushions. “Just think of how it would feel once these come off,” Nat lulled, fingers already pulling at the elastic at the waistband.

“I am thinking about it,” Edd’s breathing was quite heavy, so heavy in fact that he wondered how his lungs handled it at all. “I’m thinking about it quite a lot actually.”

“I can tell,” Nat’s smirk never left his face as he poked at Edd’s bulge without even a hint of shyness. “Oh, look! You’re twitching. You must really want it.”

“Nathan!”

“I’m stating fact,” Nat said matter-of-factly. “And you’re actually letting me do this. Let me have a little bit of fun, okay?”

With a deep breath, Edd forced himself to calm down. He reminded himself that he trusted Nat. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have allowed himself to get into such a compromising position. At the moment, Nat had total control, which wasn’t a bad thing, but Edd rarely relinquished his control like this. It was difficult, yet so completely worth it.

Especially when Nat pulled the elastic of Edd’s under garments back to give his cock some proper air. Edd closed his eyes and leaned back, sighing at the change in temperature, but it didn’t last long before a warm, wet feeling surrounded his tip. His eyes shot open just in time to watch as Nat enveloped him with his mouth.

The sensation was unlike anything Edd had ever felt. He’d wanted to object at first, because there was nothing filthier than the human mouth. He’d read somewhere that more bacteria was in a human bite than a dog bite. The thought crossed his mind that Nat really wasn’t going to bite him so he shouldn’t worry—but then Nat pulled his underwear down further, hollowed out his cheeks to create a vacuum and screw human mouth bacteria. This was _ecstasy._

Unsure of where to put his hands, Edd found that they wanted to tangle themselves in Nat’s hair so he let them. He found rather quickly that if he massaged the scalp just behind Nat’s ears, Nat hummed so deliciously that the vibrations caused Edd to twitch involuntarily and he squeaked.

Nat snorted and pulled away from Edd’s cock so that he could laugh properly. He brought up a hand to wipe the corners of his mouth and Edd watched in embarrassment. He’d imagined his first blow job to be so much more sensual. Twitching legs and laughter hadn’t been a part of it.

“That was adorable,” Nat cooed after he caught his breath.

“I’m sorry,” Edd managed to stammer out, mortified.

“I’m not, come here,” Nat crawled upward, leaving Edd’s cock exposed and his underwear stretched. Once again, Edd found himself straddled by Nat’s strong legs but this time there was so much less fabric between the two of them. When Nat kissed him, he deliberately deepened the kiss quickly, parting Edd’s lips with his tongue.

A different taste caused Edd to jolt. Pre-cum. The slight salty aftertaste fit the description well. He hadn’t even realized he’d been leaking that badly, but the hard strain between his legs told him he should have known. 

Speaking of the evidence of arousal, Edd snaked one hand between the two of them to feel Nat’s length between their bodies. He, too, had dampened the front of his perfectly pink underwear. Just the thought of Nat being so turned on drove Edd wild—even wilder than the realization that the tongue that was just on his glans penis was now swirling around his own tongue.

Edd wasted no time in doing his bit by pulling out Nat’s cock and wrapping his palm around it. He gave it a test squeeze, relishing in the fact that no matter how tight his grip, Nat’s cock didn’t give. His curiosity piqued, he moved his thumb to swipe the tip and moaned when it slid easily from the leaking substance.

It was Nat’s turn to involuntarily lurch forward and suddenly Edd could see why it was so appealing. He repeated his action in hopes that it would get the same response. Instead, Nat pulled back from Edd’s mouth slowly, pulling Edd’s bottom lip with him until it retracted with a solid pop.

“Double D, I swear to god,” Nat breathed heavily against Edd’s mouth. Both his hands had somehow cupped Edd’s face. He had no idea how that even happened—probably because he’d been so caught up in testing out the contours of Nat’s penis to notice. “Slow and steady wins the race and all, but in about two seconds I cannot be held accountable for my actions.”

Edd really wanted to ask why, but he already knew. Still, the slight hesitation used up the two seconds Nat had so graciously given him and Nat really hadn’t been lying at all. He transformed quickly into the slow-moving and attentive Nat to a needy and demanding force. All Edd could do was sit there, take it and hope that he could at least reciprocate a little.

Nat began thrusting, but the need to breath must have overtaken his need to kiss Edd, because he buried his face in Edd’s hat instead. Edd didn’t mind at all because it gave him perfect access to Nat’s neck. It was a little disappointing that they hadn’t had the sense to remove their shirts, but Edd figured it was fine this way. He’d have other opportunities to explore every inch of Nat’s body, but for now, they would take things one at a time.

And at that time it was an uncontrollable urge to push upward to gain friction to get some kind of release. Both their exposed cocks rubbed up against each other, the pressure from their closeness forming a barrier. Edd’s entire body felt like it was on fire and all he could do was wrap one arm around Nat’s waist to hold him down while the other kept its grip on both their cocks.

Edd could feel the tension gather in his balls and he knew he was close. To him, it was so strange because under normal circumstances, he’d need so much more to achieve release. The two of them had become nothing more than a mass of bucking limbs and heated breaths. Edd couldn’t even concentrate on kissing anymore and had simply attached his mouth to Nat’s neck like a lifeline.

It was Nat who came first, surprisingly. Edd had been feeling the buildup, after all, and it was him who had been graced with the smooth, languid act of fellatio, but Nat must have been in some kind of overheated psychological position because when Nat’s entire body tensed and he muttered a string of curses into Edd’s ear, Edd was genuinely caught off guard.

Despite spilling all over the two of them and effectively forcing Edd to want a shower after this, Edd held tightly onto Nat as he rode through his convulsions.

Then, probably just to surprise him as often as possible that night, Nat pulled back, grabbed a hold of Edd’s cock and began pumping him fast and hard.

The shock of the sudden sensation caused Edd’s mouth to spontaneously overflow with words he couldn’t hold down. He hadn’t been given the chance to relish in the sweet orgasm Nat had given him. In fact, Nat had barely even given himself a chance to appreciate it. “Nathan don’t—I can’t—it’s too much—too soon—what’re you—“

“Shhh,” Nat crooned, placing kisses around Edd’s temples and forehead. “No talking. Just come for me.”

And Edd did just that. With a loud cry, his legs shot forward on the couch, lifting straight out into the air as Nat’s grip forced his orgasm out of him. His hands scrambled for something to hold on to and wound up fisting themselves into Nat’s blue sweater as wave after wave of pleasure overtook him.

Edd was only vaguely aware of Nat slurring a string of compliments to his ear. He only caught the tail end of them.

“…absolutely beautiful.”

It wasn’t until Edd actually opened his eyes that he realized he’d even closed them. After a few blinks, Nat’s smiling face came into view. He’d somehow assumed that gentle look once again, only this time it was half-lidded and blissed out in a way that could only signify a satisfied sexual urge. “I’m going to remember that orgasm face for a long time,” Nat murmured. 

Edd let out a shaky breath. He could still feel his muscles twitching and he felt hot and sticky from semen and sweat. “You certainly have a way with words, Nathan.”

“Don’t I?” Nat slumped against Edd. Now that he’d gone boneless, Edd finally realized just how heavy Nat actually was. Apparently he’d been placing a lot of weight in his legs because Edd found himself slowly becoming absorbed into the couch.

“You’re also making it difficult to breathe,” Edd stammered.

“Yeah,” Nat slurred against Edd’s shoulder. “You take my breath away, too.”

“No,” Edd reached his hands up to push on Nat’s shoulders. “You’re crushing me.”

With a groan, Nat pushed himself to the side and flopped over lazily next to Edd on the couch. He slouched downward into the cushions and placed his head haphazardly on Edd’s shoulder. “You’re so mean,” he commented. “Making me move and shit.”

Slowly, Nat’s head began to weigh down on Edd’s shoulder and Edd realized it was because he was falling asleep. Edd shrugged his shoulder a bit to try and wake him up. “As much as I enjoy this, I would also enjoy taking a shower,” Edd prompted.

Nat only answered by nuzzling his face into Edd’s shoulder further. “Don’t leave me. I’ll freeze and die without you.”

Edd sighed, yet couldn’t stop the tug of a smile on his lips. “So dramatic.”

“Just stay here until I fall asleep, okay? Then you can shower for a million years,” Nat muttered sleepily. “I just like being with you. We go together like peanut butter and glue.”

Edd didn’t want to have to point out that peanut butter and glue had very little in common, so he only listed off the various characteristics in his head. He knew his comments would fall on deaf ears the moment Nat’s breathing became slow and even.

The serenity and sex that seemed to hang in the air around them gave Edd a sense of peace he had no idea could exist. Sure, he’d been happy before, and he was always genuinely happy in Nat’s company, but this was the first time he’d ever been blissfully happy. Oh, why hadn’t he agreed to something like this, earlier! And this was only the tip of the iceberg, he knew.

With Nat curled around him and sleeping peacefully, Edd did his best to mentally block out their filthy and spent state long enough to gently kiss the top of Nat’s hair and rest his head against it. He would shower eventually, but for the time being, all he wanted was to bask—even for a little bit.

…until he looked downward at the soiled state of his clothing and abruptly changed his mind. Filthy, filthy, filthy!


End file.
